Character Transformation
Character Transformation (also known as Chara Transformation or Chara Nari) is an ability to merge with a specific Guardian Character and gain increased powers. This ability surpasses the power of Character Change by 120% of its normal power. Because this ability is rare, there aren't many people who can perform Character Transformation. A Character Transformation can also be performed with a Guardian Character that's not your own. But that will drain more of the person's usual energy. Despite the master has most control during the Character Transformation, the Guardian Character has a will of his own, which makes him able to control his master's actions now and then. Those Who Can Character Transform *'Amu Hinamori' - utilizes the Humpty Lock becoming "Amulet Heart" with Ran, "Amulet Spade" with Miki, "Amulet Clover" with Su, "Amulet Angel" with El, "Amulet Devil" with Il, "Amulet Dia" with Dia, and "Amulet Fortune" with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi' - utilizes the Dumpty Key becoming "Black Lynx" with Yoru, "Death Rebel" with a black egg, and "Seven Seas Treasure" with Yoru and the black egg. *'Utau Hoshina' - becoming "Lunatic Charm" with Il, "Seraphic Charm" with El, and "Dark Jewel" with Dia. *'Kukai Soma' - becoming "Sky Jack" with Daichi. *'Rima Mashiro' - becoming "Clown Drop" with Kusu Kusu. *'Tadase Hotori' - becoming "Platinum Royale" with Kiseki. *'Kairi Sanjo' - becoming "Samurai Soul" with Musashi. *'Yaya Yuiki' - becoming "Dear Baby" with Pepe. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki' - becoming "Yamato Maihime" with Temari, and "Beat Jumper" with Rhythm. Wishing Eggs In the second season of the anime, the new Easter worker Lulu De Morcerf uses a ruby necklace to help ordinary people character transform by turning their heart's eggs into wishing eggs. Should that person become provoked, he or she will character transform into a powerful character. Those who have fallen victim are: *'Manami' - becoming Flower Dream. Happens in Episode 54. *'Hitomi' - becoming Singer Dream. Happens in Episode 55. *'Mamoru Mizuno' - becoming Space Dream. Happens in Episode 56. *'Yugaku Iwagaki' - becoming Punchy Dream. Happens in Episode 57. *'Koyami' - becoming Fortune Dream. Happens in Episode 60. *'Santa Claus' - becoming Santa Dream. Happens in Episode 63. *'Kiko and Rin' - becoming Happy Dream 1 and 2. Happens in Episode 64. *'Chiyoko Nakayama' - becoming Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Happens in Episode 66. *'Nayuta Kusanagi' - becoming UFO Dream. Happens in Episode 67. *'Saaya Yamabuki' - becoming Hinamori Dream. Happens in Episode 68. *'Fuyuki Kirishima' - becoming First Love Dream. Happens in Episode 69. *'Yukina Kogure' - becoming Chocolate Dream. Happens in Episode 70. *'Young Girl' - becoming Temple Festival Dream. Happens in Episode 72. *'Mimori' - becoming Delicious Dream. Happens in Episode 73. *'Haruki Maruyama' - becoming Gourmet Dream. Happens in Episode 75. *'Nemi and Nami' - becoming Twin Dream. Happens in Episode 78. *'Young Girl' - becoming Dancing Dream. Happens in Episode 83 *'Wakana' - becoming Teacher Dream. Happens in Episode 84. *'Yua Sakurai' - becoming Bad Singer Dream. Happens in Episode 86. See also *Humpty Lock *Dumpty Key *Guardian Character *Character Change *Heart's Egg Category:Magic